Oh winky, tinky tinky
by flammula
Summary: warning : yaoi, ooc, grand n'importe quoi. résumé : Squall se réveille un beau matin avec un invité surprise dans son lit. :3 Bonne lecture


Title: **Oh winky, tinky tinky**  
Category: Games » Kingdom Hearts  
Author: flammula  
Language: French, Rating: Rated: M  
Genre: Humor/General  
Published: 08-07-09, Updated: 08-07-09  
Chapters: 1, Words: 5,217

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

Titre : Oh winky, tinky tinky

Genre : humour je suppose ? XD Fic à prendre au 2ème degré

Disclaimer : Les personnages cités, manipulés, torturés, ridiculisés sont la propriété de Square Enix et Disney.

Avertissement : Yaoi, léger lemon, disage de merde, OOC. Remettez la faute du grand n'importe quoi sur le dos de la fatigue. xD Je dors pas très bien ces derniers temps XD

_Poc poc poc_.

Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

_Poc poc poc._

Et c'est insistant.

_Poc poc poc._

Stressant même.

_Poc poc poc._

Squall ouvrit les yeux et se trouva nez à nez avec…un nez tiens. Petit, mignon, blanc…au-dessus d'une bouche (wah, attention) aux lèvres roses légèrement écartées. Il était si près qu'il sentait même le souffle de la mystérieuse personne contre son visage lorsque celle-ci expirait.

Par contre…il ne se rappelait pas s'être endormi aux côtés de qui que se soit.

_Poc poc poc._

En tout cas ça n'arrangeait rien à son problème tapotant, pocant, insistant, ce que vous voulez.

Il s'écarta doucement pour ne pas réveiller l'autre, et même s'il avait très envie de se retourner vers la fenêtre d'où venait le fameux poc, il ne put s'empêcher de d'abord vérifier qui était presque dans ses bras.

Maintenant qu'il avait une vue plus large que le gros plan sur le nez…

Bon sang.

La déesse Cosmos existait et avait entendu ses prières ? Mais _pourquoi _est-ce qu'il ne se souvenait de rien ? Combien de fois avait-il rêvé se retrouver aussi proche, combien de fois avait-il imaginé qu'il s'endormait à ses côtés ?

Enfin ses vœux avaient été exaucés et il ne se souvenait de _rien_ ?

Bon. Pas la peine de s'emballer n'est-ce pas ?

Il n'avait pas bu, il se souvenait même très bien du moment où il s'était mis au lit la veille, à la fin d'une journée des plus banales : travail à la restauration de la cité, matraquage de sans-cœur, fuite pendant près d'une heure pour ne pas avoir à supporter les babils incessants de Youffie, répondre à toutes les questions de Sora… La routine quoi. Il s'était étalé sur son lit, se sentant presque aussi vieux que Merlin tellement il était épuisé (bon, c'était un peu exagéré…ça devait être dur à faire, le vieux avait quoi ? 250 ans ?) Bref.

Tout était parfaitement normal la veille, et il avait terriblement bien dormi.

Il jeta un coup d'œil sous les couvertures. Bien, ne pas se faire d'idées…il était habillé, il n'y avait rien de suspect dans le lit…

_Poc poc poc_.

Bon sang !

Va au diable bestiole de malheur !

C'est ce qu'il se dit.

Il avait l'objet de ses désirs là, juste devant son nez, tout _proche_ de lui ! Il n'allait quand même pas laisser passer une occasion pareille.

Alors il tendit la main vers le visage délicat du blond et retint son souffle tout en passant le bout de ses doigts sur ses joues, puis ses lèvres. Aucune réaction. Il était endormi bien profondément. Squall se fit plus audacieux. Il glissa son bras sous les couvertures et entoura la taille de sa belle au bois dormant. Il faisait doucement. Très doucement. Pour ne pas le réveiller tandis qu'il rapprochait son corps du sien.

Son cœur accélérait ses battements, le con. Si ça se trouve il faisait assez de bruit pour réveiller un cimetière entier. Il se serait bien dit, vite fait, que s'il avait été un simili ou un sans-cœur, il n'aurait pas fait tout ce baroufle. Cela dit, il n'aurait rien à cirer de cette situation aussi. Donc bon.

Là, s'il le pouvait, Léon appuierait sur pause et viendrait se mettre devant l'écran pour vous expliquer à quel point ces dernières remarques étaient débiles et que ce n'était que pure divagation de l'auteur, étant donné que lui-même était bien trop occupé à se coller à son cher et tendre (en secret) pour pouvoir ne serait-ce qu'être assez bête pour penser.

Bon.

Seulement voilà, la nature était comme ça en équilibre : très précise. Il avait donc autant de chance que de poisse, et c'est pour ça qu'au moment crucial où il était assez près pour ne serait-ce qu'effleurer du bout des lèvres celles de sa Juliette (toujours en secret et en sens unique…poor Romeo…hum.)

_Poc poc poc_.

Damned.

Squall tenta de rester aussi délicat que possible pour ne pas réveiller l'occupant surprise de son lit et se dirigea vers la fenêtre d'où venait les pocs. C'en était fini de la bête.

Un Mog se déchaînait contre la vitre.

Mais mince, ces bestioles n'utilisaient pas les portes comme tout le monde ? Et _pourquoi_ lui ? Bordel.

Squall ouvrit la fenêtre en contrôlant sa colère et en lançant un regard très noir au Mog.

« Oui ? »

« C'est pas trop tôt, kupo ! »

« Plaît-il ? C'est ta faute, venir me réveiller à… »

Tiens, il était quelle heure d'ailleurs ? Grand maximum 6h du matin ?

11h.

Au risque de se répéter : bon sang.

« J'ai un message pour Cloud, kupo. »

Et avec ce petit cri propre aux Mogs, la bestiole sauta dans la pièce pour aller vers le lit, suivit de quatre oiseaux, que Squall regarda passer avec un air blasé. Il n'essaya même pas de les arrêter.

Mais qu'est-ce qui se passait ?

Il regarda Cloud se réveiller, puis s'étirer en baillant, répondant par des répliques brèves à ce que pouvait bien lui raconter le pompon rouge. Il bloqua sur les mouvements encore endormis de son compagnon d'armes au point de ne pas pouvoir entendre les paroles du Mog ou les piaillements des oiseaux.

…Des oiseaux ?

Oui ça avait mis du temps à monter au cerveau, mais fallait le comprendre. Voir tout ce numéro au réveil, c'était plutôt perturbant. Et il était d'autant plus perturbé qu'il n'avait pas fait une grasse matinée depuis…bah il n'en avait jamais eu le loisir en fait.

Mog et oiseaux refirent le même chemin en marche arrière, quelques cui cui, kupo plus tard, Squall regarda du coin de l'œil le Mog qui s'était arrêté sur le rebord de la fenêtre pour sortir une plume et un carnet de note.

C'était le dernier souci du guerrier qui décida de se concentré sur l'homme -diablement sexy sans la moitié des vêtements qu'il portait d'ordinaire- qui dandinait du popotin juste devant ses yeux…enfin, dandinait…vous voyez quoi…

Hum. Ce n'était pas où il voulait en venir. C'était l'anarchie même dans ses pensées, tiens. Maintenant que la princesse était réveillée, que les animaux parlant et les oiseaux gazouillants étaient partis, et qu'ils avaient zappé la chanson qui devait normalement démarrer dans des moments pareils, il pourrait peut-être avoir une explication à tout ce souk.

Il irait droit au but. Parce que merde, il était quand même super frustré de pas avoir pu aller au bout de…Non mais il allait pas non plus abuser de Cloud pendant son sommeil, faut arrêter. En plus, l'autre se serait très certainement réveillé et lui aurait collé la raclée de sa vie.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu faisais dans mon lit, surtout pendant que moi-même j'y étais aussi ? »

Bravo Squall, ne pas perdre ta franchise et ton tact.

« J'avais pas d'autre endroit où aller. Sora occupe la chambre qu'Aerith me réserve d'habitude. Elle m'a invité à dormir chez toi... Elle préférait ne pas réveiller un adolescent en pleine croissance qui a encore besoin de bien se reposer. »

Un ado en pleine crois…..il était sérieux ?

Aerith l'avait invité à dormir dans un lit qui n'était pas le sien ? Original.

Femme diabolique.

« Pourquoi moi ? »

« Pourquoi pas ? »

« Cid ? »

« Il ronfle »

« Merlin. »

« T'y aurais été, toi ? »

« Youffie. »

« … J'aurais dû aller avec Aerith peut-être.»

Squall claqua la fenêtre plutôt fort. On entendit un 'bong' suivit d'un kupo en decrescendo.

Non, il n'était pas énervé que Cloud ait dormi avec lui. Il n'était pas non plus énervé parce que le blond venait de dire qu'il aurait voulu dormir avec Aerith. (quoi que si, un peu).

C'est juste qu'il était on ne peut plus frustré de ne pas avoir pu en profiter. Quitte à se répéter (encore).

Et pour la forme aussi, parce qu'il avait une image à entretenir.

« T'as laissé ta porte ouverte. On a essayé de te réveiller, juste histoire que tu sois au courant, mais tu dormais comme un sac. »

Charmant. Gentil. Tellement mignon. C'était lui le sac.

Et quel sac…d'ailleurs s'il n'avait pas de contenance, Léon serait en train de le reluquer en bavant, tel une fashion victime devant un sac Dior ou D&G.

Et là Squall se permettrait d'intervenir une fois de plus en précisant que l'auteur raconte encore de la merde, parce que –heureusement pour les jeunes filles de l'histoire qui ne seraient pas obligées, par conséquent, de devenir anorexiques- Dior et D&G n'existent pas à La Forteresse Oubliée.

Bref.

Pendant que le brun grommelait intérieurement, l'objet de ses plus grands fantasmes, heu, _Cloud_ sortait quelques affaires d'un sac qu'il venait de ramasser au pied du lit. Il n'avait pas pu non plus poser ses affaires apparemment, la nuit dernière.

Ca lui apprendra à s'en aller pendant plusieurs jours. En plus Squall était persuadé qu'il le faisait exprès pour ne pas travailler à la restauration du Jardin Radieux.

« Tourne-toi s'il te plaît. »

Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette réaction de fillette ? Il n'avait pas besoin de se retourner. Pas de quoi être pudique, ils avaient tous les deux la même chose.

Squall arqua un sourcil mais se retourna tout de même.

Reflet dans la vitre ?

Non mais c'était quoi cette fenêtre en carton ? Soleil en pleine tronche et pas de reflets sur les vitres. (pas que Squall soit trop bête pour comprendre comment ça fonctionne, mais il aurait vraiment voulu jeter un coup d'œil…pervers ? Mais non enfin !)

Stupide fenêtre.

Une chose était sûre, Cloud était rapide. Léon avait décidé de faire semblant qu'il trouvait le comportement ridicule, d'autant qu'il était tout de même dans _sa_ chambre, et que c'était pour cette raison qu'il se retournait, prêt à agir comme si Cloud n'était pas là. D'ailleurs il joindrait l'action à la parole. Manœuvre faite dans le but d'apercevoir quelques abdos peut-être, un bout de jambe. Parce qu'il n'était pas satisfait de la tenue de nuit. Certes, elle était plus légère que le pull, les gants et tout le tralala, mais tout de même.

Au lieu de ça, il ne vit qu'une paire de fesses, bien couvertes, mais tendues vers lui. Quel choc. C'était presque mieux que ce qu'il avait voulu au départ. En fait c'était mieux, si.

Mais au final, la fenêtre était super intéressante, alors il se retourna pour rougir en paix. Il n'allait pas risquer de montrer qu'il était dans tous ses états en restant face aux fesses de Cloud. Oui, parce qu'elles se retourneraient très vite étant donné qu'il était simplement en train de ramasser des affaires. D'ailleurs c'était quoi cette histoire de rougir ? Un guerrier comme lui, rougir à cause d'un….ben d'un autre homme. Quoi ? Depuis quand les forts et valeureux guerriers étaient pédés ? …

Léon, reprends tes esprits. Tu n'as de toute façon jamais réussi à te calmer en essayant de te persuader que tu ne pouvais pas être attiré par un homme juste parce que tu es un guerrier.

Non, il n'était pas non plus prude au point de rougir à la vue d'un popotin, fort bien moulé d'ailleurs…heu. C'était pas simplement la vue donc, c'était ces millions de pensées pas bien glorieuses qui avaient fusé plus vite qu'il n'en était normalement capable pour un être humain.

Le bon point, c'est qu'il venait sans doute de monter au rang de demi-dieu pour avoir dépassé les limites humaines. Un millier de pensées toutes plus douteuses les unes que les autres en un quart de millième de seconde. Chouette.

« Est-ce que ça va ? »

Léon eut un choc en se rendant compte de la proximité de Cloud. Plongé dans ses pensées comme il l'était, il n'avait absolument pas remarqué les mouvements de l'autre homme.

« Manque de sommeil. »

C'est tout ce qu'il réussit à dire. Cloud eut un regard dédaigneux l'espace d'un instant et fit demi-tour pour sortir de la pièce. Léon, trop traumatisé par ce fameux regard ne put même pas réagir. Le blond avait sûrement dû croire qu'il lui reprochait d'avoir dormi avec lui, et comme ce n'était pas la première remarque –malgré lui, Squall ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, hélas- et il avait fini par mal le prendre.

Non… Léon, que fais-tu ? Tu viens de te pourrir tes chances –s'il y en avait déjà à la base- d'un jour l'avoir avec toi dans ton lit pour une autre raison que celle d'un Sora squatteur de chambre !

Léon se ficha une raclée mentale bien sévère et sortit à son tour de la pièce.

Il courut dans le couloir pour rattraper Cloud qui était déjà à la porte d'entrée. Il ralentit d'un coup en arrivant dans sa pièce principale, et fit mine de marcher tranquillement avec un air de je-ne-viens-pas-de-piquer-un-sprint-pour-le-rattra per.

« Tant que t'es là, tu veux pas rester manger quelque chose avant de partir ? » proposa-t-il d'une voix indifférente.

« Non merci. Je dois y aller, c'est urgent. »

Le râteau !

Une chose était certaine, les sans-cœur ont morflé ce jour là.

Plus tard dans la journée, Squall tapotait distraitement sur l'ordinateur d'Ansem le Sage en se demandant ce que ce vieux fou avait bien pu trouver de si passionnant dans ces recherches à la noix. Regardez ce que ça nous avait amené, en plus.

Bah, sans doute que de toute façon les sales bestioles auraient trouvé un autre moyen d'apparaître.

En parlant de Sans-cœur, il se dit que ce serait pas mal de prendre des nouvelles de Tron sur ce point, ce qu'il fit. Tout allait bien, du coup, ils se sont mis à papoter tout en essayant ensemble de rassembler toutes les données qui leur serviraient pour reconstruire Le Jardin Radieux. Pour se détendre un peu aussi, cet ordi était chiant. Il y avait tellement eu de bazar là-dedans qu'il marchait encore plus mal que s'il avait Windows Vista version bêta comme OS.

Et puis y avait pas non plus Internet pour passer le temps. Sur ce point, il préférait l'ordinateur de Cid. Même s'il s'ouvrait automatiquement sur des sites pornos. Ce vieux dégueulasse. Mais le pauvre, il fallait sûrement ça pour rattraper sa vie sexuelle qui était tombée à un niveau d'activité égal à zéro depuis au moins cinquante ans. Léon, lui, n'avait pas besoin de ce genre de passe temps, il était très actif…avec qui ? Heu, secret.

Le vieux spationaute connaissait donc bien YouPorn. Tiens d'ailleurs, allez savoir pourquoi, Léon se demanda si Cloud connaissait. Si ça se trouve, en cherchant bien, on pourrait le voir dessus. ( Nous omettrons le détail infime qui est que Vista, Internet et YouPorn n'existent pas non plus dans le monde merveilleux de Léon)

Mais non ! Sa princesse était encore vierge et innocent. Léon lui-même serait le seul à pouvoir le toucher.

Et donc, Tron sortit Squall de ses pensées en lui demandant si Sora passerait le voir avant de partir. Il lui répondit que ce serait sûrement le cas. Il ne savait pas quand Sora repartirait mais….

Léon se leva subitement et sortit de la pièce dans un bond.

Il se désespérait lui-même à être si lent à réagir parfois. Si Sora s'en allait, il laisserait la chambre qu'Aerith gardait pour Cloud libre, et il n'y avait plus aucune chance qu'il revienne dormir chez lui avant au moins trois siècles.

Fort heureusement, le garçon n'était pas encore reparti. (qu'il l'y prenne d'ailleurs, à partir sans le prévenir) Léon eut à peine le temps de traverser le bureau d'Ansem que Sora apparut devant lui.

« Léon ! » sourit-il à pleines dents. Léon lui répondit par un petit sourire, pas plus que ce qu'il faisait d'ordinaire quoi, il ne faudrait pas choquer le petit.

« Tiens, justement Tron demandait de tes nouvelles. »

Ce sur quoi Sora annonça qu'il allait justement le voir. Léon demanda l'air de rien, si Sora comptait rester encore quelques jours. C'était clairement une invitation, mais Sora avait l'air d'en avoir décidé autrement. Ce pourquoi Léon dû insister en prétextant avoir besoin d'aide pour se débarrasser des Sans-cœur restant. Sinon il serait dans l'obligation de tuer un certain ami ours de l'adolescent pour faire refaire la fourrure de son manteau abîmée à force de combats contre les ombres. ( ndla : spéciale dédicace à Becca XD) Sora eut un tic nerveux mais promit de rester plus longtemps pour aider.

Brave petit.

C'est donc avec un sourire en coin que ce soir là, Squall attendait patiemment que son doux blond lui soit rapporté.

On toqua à la porte. Il alla ouvrir en prenant une mine très fatiguée (il était bon comédien et aimait le montrer.) Aerith était derrière la porte, toute souriante comme à son habitude. Derrière elle Cloud avait l'air contrarié.

« Léon, nous avons encore besoin de ton aide, fit la douce dame aux fleurs.

Oui ?

Sora s'est gentiment proposé de partager le lit avec Cloud »

Oh mince, Léon n'avait pas calculé ce coup…

« Mais je me suis dit que ça gênerait moins si c'était chez toi que Cloud venait…comme vous avez déjà partagé ta chambre.

-D'accord. »

Femme démoniaque.

Mais ô combien merveilleuse.

Cela dit, Cloud parut tout de même surpris que Léon accepte aussi facilement. C'était compréhensible vu comme il avait râlé ce matin, mais ce matin c'était…bah ce matin. Cloud se dirait sûrement qu'il était de mauvais poil à cause des kupos et autres pocs.

Il fit entrer Cloud, Aerith leur disait bonsoir.

Tandis qu'il refermait la porte, il la vit faire signe de la main pour saluer un groupe de Sans-cœur qui traversait la rue en dansant, déguisés en tahitiennes.

Squall eut le sentiment que quelque chose clochait dans ce qu'il venait de voir, mais il préféra ne pas relever.

Cloud sentait drôlement bon…ses cheveux sentaient le shampoing, il devait avoir pris une douche avant de venir.

C'est ce que se dit Léon qui n'arrivait décidément pas à trouver le sommeil, allongé contre l'autre homme qui dormait à poings fermés.

C'est qu'il avait une confiance totale en son espérons-bientôt-plus-qu'ami. Léon était touché.

En pleine figure d'ailleurs : Cloud venait de se retourner dans son sommeil et lui avait mis –sans le vouloir- la claque du siècle.

Ca apprendra à Léon à vouloir abuser des beautés endormies. Il grommela des injures et se mit sur le ventre, au bord du lit. Son bras droit pendait lamentablement et il pensait que sa jambe suivrait bientôt. Puis tout son corps, et il se vautrerait de façon pathétique. Peut-être que Cloud se réveillerait et le prendrait dans les bras pour le consoler de son bobo. Il était aussi possible qu'il l'achève…quoi qu'il n'aurait pas de raison de le faire…si ?

De toute façon, Léon n'eut pas le loisir de seulement penser à essayer. Il sentit quelque chose monter sur lui. C'était petit, poilu, et ça faisait ronron. Et miaou.

Mais d'où il sortait cet abruti de chaton ?

Squall se retourna et le chat tomba par terre dans un miaulement outré. L'humain fit face au félin.

Le félin miaula et il sembla à l'humain que la boule de poil venait de se passer la patte sur le ventre … pour lui faire comprendre qu'il avait faim, de toute évidence. Le petit rouquin fut bientôt rejoint par un autre chaton blanc, puis un gris.

« Ben voyons. Vous vous barrez faire votre vie et vous revenez juste quand vous avez faim ? » grommela Léon avant de se lever pour aussitôt se faire assaillir par une meute affamée et miaulante. A trois, les chatons faisaient un boucan d'enfer, alors Léon fit le plus vite possible pour leur trouver quelque chose à manger, mais il ne fut pas assez rapide. Cloud se réveilla, et c'était pas étonnant. Il se leva sans doute pour aller insulter Léon, histoire de lui apprendre à tenir ses animaux de compagnie, mais plutôt que des mots réprobateurs, ce sont une exclamation de surprise suivie d'un rire qui sortirent de sa bouche.

La vue d'un Squall assailli par trois boules de poil prêtes à le manger lui aussi s'il le fallait devait être particulièrement insolite. Ceci dit, la moue attendrie qu'avait à présent le blond l'était aussi. Cette moue perturba Léon, d'ailleurs. Mais pas pour longtemps. Puisque les animaux petits et mignons avaient cet effet sur le loup solitaire, taciturne et modèle de stoïcisme (ou presque, hein, on a toujours tendance à exagérer les choses) autant en profiter. Léon eut un sourire en coin et leva la gamelle bien haut, ce qui eut pour effet de redoubler les miaulements.

« Regarde ça, rien ne les arrête. »fit-il en fixant les trois monstres grondants.

Pas prêt à se laisser faire, le premier bondit pour s'agripper sur la jambe de Squall. Il se servait de ses griffes pour escalader et fut très vite imité par les deux autres. Même pas mal. Mais Léon n'était quand même pas cinglé au point de se torturer pour frimer, alors il rabaissa la gamelle et la posa à terre, devant lui. Ca fait mal des griffes qui vous rentrent dans la peau.

« Ce sont des tigres féroces, pas des chats. » fit-il remarquer tandis que les trois chatons se vautraient sur la nourriture.

« Je savais pas que tu étais capable de t'occuper d'animaux… »

Ah ouais, tiens. C'est vrai qu'il venait de foutre sa réputation en l'air…quoi que…d'où il sortait qu'il était incapable d'être gentil avec les p'tites bêtes de ce genre ? C'était un à priori complètement stupide.

« Comment ils s'appellent ? demanda Cloud, étant donné que Squall ne répondait rien.

- Elle c'est Marie. » fit-il en pointant le chat blanc. Berlioz, et Toulouse, ses frères.

- Ils sont mignons. »

Cloud sourit, pas du tout surpris par le fait que Marie sorte un gong de derrière son dos et que les deux mâles entament un combat de boxe pour se disputer un morceau en particulier.

Léon, lui, était complètement ailleurs, à se faire violence pour ne pas sortir de répliques lourdes, niaises et clichées du genre « pas autant que toi » (en réponse au 'ils sont mignons'), ce genre de chose.

« Maintenant qu'ils ont ce qu'ils voulaient je pense qu'on peut retourner se coucher. » fit-il à la place.

Cloud acquiesça et fit marche arrière. Une fois sur le lit, il ne se coucha pas mais resta assis. Squall l'interrogea du regard, et gêné, Cloud baissa les yeux et se racla la gorge avant de parler.

« Je ne t'ai même pas remercié de me laisser dormir ici. »

« Ca ne me gêne pas. »

« Merci quand même. »

Cloud était rougissant, Squall était tout 'kyah~ !' Traduction : il était tout chose. (ndla : tellement dommage que la personne concernée par ce foutage de gueule ne puisse jamais lire ça xD) Il pensait que le blond était tellement viola- heu adorable avec cet air, qu'il avait du mal à contenir ses émotions.

Du coup il resta bloqué debout devant le lit alors que Cloud avait décidé qu'il se coucherait puisque Squall semblait être passé en mode veille en plein milieu de la conversation.

Quand il se rendit compte de la situation -allez savoir combien de minutes s'étaient écoulées- Squall secoua légèrement la tête et s'installa de nouveau auprès de Cloud. Ne voulant pas le gêner plus, il se mit au bord du lit pour qu'il ait plus de place, au moins le temps de s'endormir. Et le blond se rendit compte qu'il avait tout de même pas mal d'espace pour un lit d'une place et demi. Il se retourna, sourcils froncés, et regarda Squall qui était justement tourné vers lui.

« T'es sûr que je te gêne pas ? »

« …Du tout, je t'assure. »

Cloud arqua un sourcil.

« Rapproche-toi abruti, tu vas tomber. »

Et il ne savait pas à quel point il avait raison. Léon avait presque les fesses qui pendaient dans le vide. Mais le rapprochement était un peu trop soudain pour lui et il paniqua légèrement.

Si jamais il n'arrivait pas se retenir et avait un geste malheureux ? Il perdrait une jambe, deux bras et trois yeux. Non attendez…il avait pas trois yeux.

« Fais comme si j'étais pas là. »

Ouais, mais ça risquait de pas aller, parce que s'il faisait comme si Cloud n'était pas là, il devrait prendre son oreiller dans les bras et le serrer très fort en lui donnant les petits surnoms qu'il donnait d'ordinaire à Cloud, justement.

Que faire ?

Bah, allez, soyons fous, suicidaires, et tentons le tout pour le tout : Léon remplaça l'oreiller par Cloud lui-même, sauf qu'il évita les petits surnoms. Le pseudo oreiller ne réagit même pas. Ce qui étonna, non, stupéfia le dompteur de chaton.

Cloud ne chercha pas à le repousser, au contraire, il se calla un peu mieux contre lui et laissa échapper un soupir de bien être.

Bon. Sang.

Ce soupir.

Si seulement Cloud s'était seulement contenté d'un souffle lâché un peu fort…mais non, il y avait ce…'hm' en noire pointée…ce _gémissement_. C'en était un, ou presque…ou si. Mais le problème n'était pas là.

Squall y avait réagi trop vivement, et pas moyen de contrôler, pas moyen de le retenir. Le pire étant que l'autre n'avait fait que _soupirer_ ! En plus, vu que le blond était collé à lui…

« C'est…moi qui te fait cet effet ? » fit-il sans oser lever les yeux vers lui.

Léon baragouina quelques excuses incompréhensibles qui n'étaient de toute façon pas écoutées. Cloud avait fini par relever un peu la tête pour le regarder bien en face, souriant, tout en glissant, l'air de rien, la main dans son caleçon. Léon sentit les doigts du blond faire délicatement intrusion dans son caleçon. Avec une tendresse propre à lui, toute attentive au désir de Léon, il le caressa pendant un moment.

« Ca te plaît ? »

L'innocence de son petit être parfait était loin de celle qu'il imaginait.

Les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge. Comment répondre à un truc pareil ? C'était pas évident ?

Peut-être deux secondes s'écoulèrent à partir du moment où Léon sentit une certaine langueur envahir son bassin, et Cloud retira sa main à cet instant.

« Non,non,non pas maintenant. » Le supplia-il presque. Cloud sourit de plus belle.

« Tiens, t'as retrouvé ta langue ? »

Tout en disant cela, le blond se séparait de Squall, le laissant pantois et les nerfs tout à coup à fleur de peau.

Le démon.

Squall lui tourna le dos. Puisque c'était ça, il n'irait même pas jusqu'aux toilettes pour terminer. Seulement il fut arrêté par Cloud qui lui attrapa le poignet.

« Ah, non, fais pas ça quand je suis là, c'est dégueulasse. »

C'est bien vrai quand on dit qu'il faut peu pour passer de l'amour à la haine. S'il avait pu tuer Cloud d'un regard, Léon l'aurait fait.

Cependant, sous ses yeux ébahis, Cloud commença à les déshabiller tous les deux.

Ce type était-il cinglé ?

Il fallut que Squall sente les lèvres de son partenaire sur les siennes avant de se rendre compte de ce qui lui arrivait, et de se décider à prendre les choses en mains. Il n'allait quand même pas être le passif.

Leur échange de baisers finit plutôt en jeu de langue, mais le fait était qu'au final, ils étaient tous les deux dans état proche de la transe.

Cloud qui avait provoqué le lion assoupi en prit pour son grade.

Mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre.

A tout bien y réfléchir, Squall se demandait si ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait cherché depuis le début.

Cette nuit allait être mouvementée. Et y avait pas intérêt à ce qu'un Mog se pointe au matin.

Finalement Squall avait appris beaucoup de choses en deux jours.

Premièrement, il faut savoir partager le peu qu'on a. A savoir son lit, dans ce cas précis.

Deuxièmement, les choses arrivent quand on s'y attend le moins.

Troisièmement, il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences.

Quatrièmement, Cloud était plutôt bruyant mais c'était très stimulant dans son cas.

Et finalement…

Ce sont les femmes qui contrôlent tout.

Got it memorized ?

Pour les lecteurs qui s'inquièteraient des chatons qu'on avait laissés dans la cuisine, le match de boxe s'est terminé en double KO. L'arbitre s'est donc approprié la gamelle entière. Après quoi ils se sont tous les trois éclipsés mais personne n'est sûr de leur destination. Il y a néanmoins une chose dont Cloud et Léon sont sûrs : c'est qu'ils ont eu pendant quelques jours après ça, un certain air de jazz dans la tête dont les paroles supposaient que tout le monde veut devenir un cat.

Après, pour ce que ça peut bien signifier…Je donne ma langue au Mog.

Ndla : Normalement j'ai corrigé les fautes de frappe et d'ortho xD J'espère que ça va.

Sinon... je tiens à m'excuser auprès de tout le monde pour oser mettre sur un truc pareil.

J'ai dû m'auto-censurer sur la fin pour les beaux yeux de qui aurait censuré beaucoup plus brutalement, lui.

Et comme je le dis toujours, on lit jamais assez de LéonxCloud xD


End file.
